Severus Snape
Severus Tobiasz Snape (ang. Severus Tobias Snape; ur. 9 stycznia 1960 − zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w czasie roku szkolnego 1997–1998, nauczyciel eliksirów (ok. 1980−1996) oraz obrony przed czarną magią (1996–1997). Syn czarownicy Eileen Prince i mugola Tobiasza Snape'a. Śmierciożerca oraz szpieg Albusa Dumbledore'a i członek Zakonu Feniksa. Severus Snape mieszkał z rodziną w domu, przy ulicy Spinner End, która znajdowała się niedaleko domu rodziny Evansów. W wieku lat dziewięciu poznał siostry Evans: Lily oraz Petunię. W tym czasie zakochał się i zaprzyjaźnił z młodszą z sióstr, Lily. W 1971 roku otrzymał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa i w tym samym roku rozpoczął w niej swoją magiczną edukację a Tiara Przydziału umieściła go w Slytherinie. W tym samym roku do szkoły zaczęła chodzić wielka i jedyna miłość Severusa, Lily Evans (później Potter), która została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Severus Snape w czasie nauki stał się bezpośrednim wrogiem Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka, przez których często był poniżany. W młodym wieku rozwinął pasję i zdolności dotyczące czarnej magii, która wzrastała w potrzebie zemsty. Jego zachowanie oraz zaprzyjaźnienie się z osobami wielbiącymi czystość krwi położyło kres jego przyjaźni na ich piątym roku. Próbując odzyskać uczucia Lily, dołączył do Śmierciożerców wraz ze znajomymi ze szkoły. W czasach nauki w szkole stał się członkiem Klubu Ślimaka, najprawdopodobniej ze względu na swoje zdolności do eliksirów. Horacy Slughorn trzymał jego zdjęcie wraz ze zdjęciami innych uczniów, jednakże na podstawie tego, że stało z tyłu można domniemywać, Horacy nie miał wielkich nadziei w związku z jego przyszłością. Krótko przed wydarzeniami z 31 października 1981 roku, Severus zmienił front i z oddanego sługi Lorda Voldemorta stał się sługą Dumbledore'a i jego szpiegiem wśród Śmierciożerców. Z wielkim poświęceniem robił wszystko, by Czarny Pan nie odkrył jego nielojalności. Wbrew opinii wszystkich, do końca swojego życia był wierny tylko Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Kiedy umarł prawda o jego działaniach wyszła na jaw, a i sam Harry dowiedział się, że wszystko co robił Severus miało na celu jego ochronę. Lojalność i oddanie Snape'a względem Dumbledore'a była tak wielka, że zgodził się go zabić. Przed śmiercią obiecał chronić uczniów przed działaniami Śmierciożerców, którzy lada dzień mieli przejąć kontrolę nad Ministerstwem Magii. Snape uczestniczył później w bitwie o Hogwart, ale został zamordowany przez Lorda Voldemorta, który błędnie uważał, że jest on panem Czarnej Różdżki. W rzeczywistości jej prawowitym panem, był Draco Malfoy, który rozbroił Albusa Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej. Następnie w czasie potyczki w Dworze Malfoya, Harry rozbroił Draco, więc to on stał się jej prawowitym panem, dzięki czemu pokonał Czarnego Pana. Po jego śmierci, Harry Potter zadbał o to, by jego portret zawisł w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie oraz przekazał prawdę o jego bohaterstwie i oddaniu Zakonowi i Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Dodatkowo, aby uczcić jego pamięć nazwał na jego cześć, swojego drugiego syna — Albus Severus Potter. Biografia Wczesne lata thumb|left|188x188px|Młody SeverusSeverus Snape urodził się 9 stycznia 1960 roku jako jedyny syn mugola,Tobiasza Snape'a i czarownicy Eileen Prince. Wraz z rodzicami mieszkał na Spinner End w skromnym i niezbyt okazałym domu. W sąsiedztwie znajdowało się wiele zrujnowanych domostw i brudna rzeka. Rodzina była bardzo biedna, co odbijało się również na wyglądzie chłopca – nosił stare, niedopasowane ubrania i wyglądał przez to niezbyt stosownie. Już od młodych lat Severus borykał się z wieloma problemami, na czele których stała napięta atmosfera w domu. Jego ojciec nie tolerował magii, często też kłócił się z żoną. Brak bezpieczeństwa oraz bieda spowodowały, że młody Severus nie mógł doczekać się wyjazdu do szkoły. W 1971 r. dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Zachowanie i relacje z ojcem doprowadziły do jego identyfikacji z rodziną matki, pogardą dla mugoli i przybraniem pseudonimu "Książę Półkrwi". Severus był samotnikiem spędzającym czas poza domem. Wielokrotnie jednak podglądał z ukrycia bawiące się siostry – mieszkające w pobliżu Lilly i Petunię Evans. Młody Snape uświadomił młodszą z nich, że jest czarownicą i chętnie opowiadał jej o czekającej ich niezwykłej edukacji i świecie czarodziejskim. Narodziła się między nimi przyjaźń mącona zazdrością Petunii, która także chciała posiadać niezwykłe umiejętności, chociaż jawnie temu zaprzeczała. Lily stała się pierwszą powierniczką sekretów młodego Snape'a i jego jedyną przyjaciółką. Lata nauki w Hogwarcie (1971-1978) Severus był uczniem Hogwartu od 1971 do 1978 roku. Podczas swej pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu Severus i Lily natrafiają na przedział, który dzielą James Potter i Syriusz Black. Ze względu na jawne różnice poglądów między chłopcami nawiązała się niezbyt przyjemna wymiana zdań. Snape bez skrupułów wykazuje poparcie dla Slytherinu, co spotyka się z krytyką nowo poznanych, zwolenników Gryffindoru.thumb|200px|Severus podczas ceremonii przydziałuPodczas Ceremonii Przydziału Severus, zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami, zostaje przydzielony do Slytherinu. Jego przyjaciółka Lily trafiła zaś do Gryffindoru, co chłopiec przyjął z wielkim smutkiem i rozczarowaniem. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił na jego temat Syriusz Black, Severus już od najmłodszych lat pałał się Czarną Magią. W wieku lat jedenastu znał o wiele więcej czarnomagicznych zaklęć niż większość uczniów siódmego roku. W domu Salazara Slytherina Severus zaprzyjaźnił się z m.in. Averym i Mulciberem, którzy dzielili jego zainteresowania oraz ambicje – uprzedzenia do mugoli i mugolaków, czystości krwi, Czarną Magię, a także chęć dołączenia do tworzącej się armii Lorda Voldemorta. Te zamiłowania sprawiły, że przyjaźń między Lily, a Severusem została wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Książę Półkrwi Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów Jako Śmierciożerca Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa Między wojnami czarodziejów Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Po śmierci Alternatywna rzeczywistość W Hogwarcie jako uczeń SUMy Severus nie miał wielu przyjaciół, był także obiektem drwin swoich rówieśników. Na piątym roku, po SUMach, Severus został publicznie upokorzony przez Jamesa Pottera i jego przyjaciół. W obronie Snape'a jako jedyna stanęła Lily Evans. Zamiast jednak okazać jej wdzięczność, Severus nazwał ją szlamą, czego bardzo później żałuje. Dziewczyna nie chciała przyjąć jego przeprosin, a między nastolatkami dochodzi do kłótni. thumb|left|200px|Snape podczas piątego roku nauki Incydent z Bijącą Wierzbą Mimo braku przyjacielskich uczuć między Huncwotami a Severusem, bardzo intrygowało go, dokąd co miesiąc udaje się Remus Lupin i jaki jest powód jego złego samopoczucia. Chcąc uzyskać odpowiedzi na te pytania śledził czwórkę rówieśników. Syriusz, uznając to za dobry żart, dał Snape'owi wskazówki, jak może dostać się do korytarza przechodząc obok Bijącej Wierzby bez szwanku i Severus skorzystał z tych rad nie wiedząc, jakie niebezpieczeństwo na niego czyha. Pewnej nocy, podczas pełni księżyca, zakradł się do podziemnego korytarza nie wiedząc, że po drugiej stronie znajduje się Lupin przemieniony w wilkołaka. W ostatniej chwili został uratowany przez Jamesa Pottera, jednakże końcu tunelu dostrzegł przemienionego Lupina. Zdarzenie to nie ociepliło stosunków między nastolatkami – Severus nie wykazał wdzięczności, a James nie zaprzestał dokuczać Severusowi. Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem tego wydarzenia było zachowanie w sekrecie tajemnicy Lupina i Huncwotów. Nauka i Książę Półkrwi Severus był utalentowany od najmłodszych lat. Nie miał kłopotów z nauką, wykraczał nawet poza wymagania nauczycieli. Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów na lekcjach eliksirów. Na szóstym roku nauki zapisywał w swym podręczniku nie tylko notatki dotyczące przepisów na różne wywary oraz ulepszenia dotyczące przyrządzania eliksirów, niejednokrotnie mijające się ze wskazówkami w książce. W swoim podręczniku do eliksirów Severus notował także wymyślone przez siebie zaklęcia. Przynajmniej jedno z nich, Levicorpus, zostało użyte przeciwko niemu podczas starć z huncwotami. Niektóre z nich miały właściwości czarnomagiczne – na przykład Sectumsempra, zaklęcie tnące przeciwnika; inne bardziej użytkowe – na przykład Muffliato. Swój podręcznik Severus podpisał nie imieniem i nazwiskiem, ale nadanym sobie pseudonimem – Ta książka jest własnością Księcia Półkrwi. Do nadania nazwy Severus użył połączenia nazwiska panieńskiego matki (najprawdopodobniej na znak, że bardziej utożsamia się z tą częścią rodziny) ze statusem swojej krwi. Nadany przez siebie przydomek musiał jednak trzymać w tajemnicy – nikt nie skojarzył Księcia Półkrwi ze Snape'em nawet wówczas, kiedy poszukiwali jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Hermiona wielokrotnie próbowała odszukać, kim jest Książę Półkrwi Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów Po ukończeniu Hogwartu Snape dołączył do grona śmierciożerców. Udało mu się nawet zajść na tyle daleko, aby zostać jednym z najbardziej zaufanych. Jego zadaniem było szpiegowanie i poznanie informacji przydatnych Czarnemu Panu. Pewnej wizyty w Gospodzie pod świńskim Łbem w Hogsmeade podsłuchał przepowiednię Sybilli Trelawney, opowiadającą o chłopcu urodzonym pod koniec lipca, który miał zakończyć tyranię Czarnego Pana. Snape nie wiedząc, jakiego dziecka dotyczyła przepowiednia, natychmiast powiadomił o niej Voldemorta. Niedługo potem zrozumiał swój błąd – kobieta, którą kochał, Lily Potter, znalazła się w zagrożeniu. Bezskutecznie błagał Voldemorta o oszczędzenie jej, udał się także z prośbą o pomoc do Dumbledore'a. Od tego momentu Severus został podwójnym agentem. Severus bardzo cierpiał z powodu śmierci ukochanej Lily. Obwiniał się o to i miał wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, że przyczynił się do tragedii. Swego ukojenia szukał u Dumbledore'a, który postawił przed Snape'em kolejne zadanie: zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Harry'emu Potterowi. Severus długo wzbraniał się przed podjęciem zadania, jednak w efekcie przystał na prośbę Dumbledore'a obiecując chronić syna ukochanej, jeśli tylko nikt nie dowie się o jego działaniu. W Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel Na poleceniethumb|left|200px|Severus i Minerwa McGonagall Voldemorta Snape starał się o posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Chciał nauczać obrony przed czarną magią, jednak Dumbledore konsekwentnie mu tego odmawiał. W ostateczności otrzymał stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów jako następca udającego się na emeryturę Horacego Slughorna. Stał się także opiekunem domu Salazara Slytherina. Potrafił utrzymać porządek w klasie. Często faworyzował uczniów swojego domu, Slytherinu (np. Dracona Malfoya lub Pansy Parkinson) oraz znęcał się nad uczniami innych domów lub był nieprofesjonalny i złośliwy w stosunku do nich (przykładami tego są m.in. Neville, Ron, Hermiona i Harry). Pomimo tego, przez innych nauczycieli traktowany był z respektem. Wykazywał naprawdę dużą wiedzę i głębokie rozumienie w przyrządzaniu eliksirów (np. sporządzał eliksir który zapobiegał niebezpiecznym zachowaniom prof. Lupina przy przemianie w wilkołaka). Severus, podobnie jak Dumbledore, nie uwierzył, że Czarny Pan odszedł na zawsze. Wiedział, że gdy ten wróci, znowu będzie musiał grać rolę podwójnego agenta. Przez całą karierę, mimo nienawiści do Harry'ego, starał się chronić jego życie. Rok szkolny 1991-1992 Podczas tego roku Severus kontynuował nauczanie eliksirów. Na rozpoczęciu roku kiedy Harry rozpoczął naukę wpatrywał się w niego a Pottera zaczeła boleć rana na czole. Podczas pierwszej lekcji przedmiotu nie omieszkał wykazać swojej niechęci do Pottera ukazując jego niewiedzę. Na wszystkich swoich lekcjach Snape nie traktował Harry'ego sprawiedliwie. Gdy Harry'ego, w czasie meczu quidditcha, zaatakował profesor Quirrell (próbując zrzucić go z miotły), Snape uratował go, szepcząc przeciwzaklęcia. W następnym meczu chciał sędziować, aby mieć pewność, że Potterowi nic się nie stanie. Gryfoni odebrali to jako próbę zabrania im pucharu Quidditcha. W trzecim tomie chronił Harry'ego przed Syriuszem Blackiem, ponieważ uważał (jak wszyscy inni), że to właśnie on zdradził rodzinę Potterów Voldemortowi. Chociaż Harry przez wszystkie lata swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie nienawidził Severusa, dziewiętnaście lat po zabiciu Voldemorta, powiedział swojemu synowi, Albusowi Severusowi, że otrzymał drugie imię po najdzielniejszym człowieku, jakiego znał. Rok szkolny 1992-1993 Rok szkolny 1993-1994 Rok szkolny 1994-1995 Rok szkolny 1995-1996 Snape dołącza do reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa. Pojawia się w kwaterze głównej i składa raporty, poniżając Syriusza, który nie mógł jej opuścić, gdyż był ścigany przez ministerstwo. Nigdy jednak nie zostaje na kolacji. W tym roku szkolnym upragnione przez Snape'a stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią zajmuje przysłana przez ministerstwo Dolores Umbridge. Wkrótce potem zostaje mianowana Wielkim Inkwizytorem i wizytuje lekcje w Hogwarcie, także u Snape'a. Jako dyrektor często wymusza u Severusa porcje veritaserum, jednak przed przesłuchaniem Harry'ego Pottera Snape daje jej fałszywy eliksir. Na polecenie Dumbledore'a naucza Harry'ego Pottera oklumencji. Lekcje okazują się bezowocne z powodu wrogiego nastawienia Snape'a do Pottera; jednocześnie Harry również nie sądzi, że lekcje są takie ważne i lekceważy je. Podczas jednej z nich Severus na chwilę wychodzi z gabinetu; w tym czasie Potter ogląda jego najgorsze wspomnienie za czasów szkolnych, związane też z ojcem Harry'ego. Nauczyciel przyłapuje go i wyrzuca z lekcji. Kiedy członkowie zdemaskowanego już GD zostają schwytani przez członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, Potter przekazuje nauczycielowi eliksirów zaszyfrowaną wiadomość o tym, że Voldemort torturuje Syriusza (wizja była fałszywa). Wkrótce potem Severus powiadamia Zakon Feniksa, który rusza do Departamentu Tajemnic. Rok szkolny 1996-1997 Wieczysta przysięga left|thumb|225px| Wieczysta przysięga Na początku lipca 1996 roku, Snape'a odwiedziła Bellatriks Lestrange i Narcyza Malfoy. Narcyza chciała namówić Severusa, aby ten pomógł jej synowi – Draconowi Malfoyowi. Złożył on wieczystą przysięgę, której złamanie powoduje śmierć. Przysiągł Narcyzie, że będzie strzec i chronić Dracona i jeśli będzie to konieczne, dokończy jego zadanie zlecone przez Voldemorta. Na początku szóstego tomu, Dumbledore pojawia się u Harry'ego z uschniętą ręką. W siódmym tomie wyjaśnia się, że kontuzji tej doznał, ponieważ założył pierścień Marvola Gaunta, na który Voldemort rzucił klątwę. Na tej podstawie można przypuszczać, że w momencie składania przysięgi, Snape wiedział o zbliżającej się śmierci Dumbledore'a. W siódmym tomie Snape przed swoją śmiercią oddał swoje najcenniejsze wspomnienia Harry'emu, który odtworzył je w myślodsiewni. Na jednym z nich Dumbledore prosi Snape'a, by ten przekazał Harry'emu, że Voldemort musi go zabić, gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Nadchodząca tragedia thumb Pod koniec szóstego tomu, Dumbledore i Harry wyruszają w miejsce, w którym według dyrektora, ukryty jest kolejny horkruks. Dumbledore'owi już wtedy zostało niewiele życia, a jego siły zniszczył eliksir, który musiał wypić, by dostać się do horkruksa. Dyrektor i Harry wrócili do Hogwartu i odkryli, że nad jedną z wież wisi Mroczny Znak. Albus nakazuje Harry'emu, aby ten sprowadził Snape'a. Obaj udali się do wieży astrononomicznej, gdzie zostali zaskoczeni przez Dracona. Dumbledore sparaliżował Harry'ego zaklęciem, aby ten nie mógł w odpowiednim momencie zareagować. W tym samym momencie Malfoy rozbroił Dumbledore'a, ale nie był w stanie go zabić. Draco i Dumbledore zaczęli rozmawiać. Dumbledore obiecał Malfoyowi i jego rodzinie ochronę ze strony Zakonu, ale w tym momencie pojawili się śmierciożercy, wraz ze Snape'em. Severus zrozumiał, że musi dotrzymać dwóch obietnic – tej złożonej Narcyzie i tej złożonej Dumbledore'owi. thumb|left|234px|Severus jako dyrektor HogwartuSnape używając zaklęcia Avada Kedavra zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Następnym krokiem uczynionym przez Snape'a, było wydanie śmierciożercom rozkazu opuszczenia Hogwartu. Śmierć Dumbledore'a uwolniła Harry'ego od zaklęcia. Próbował przeszkodzić Snape'owi w ucieczce, ale Snape ostrzegł śmierciożerców, by nie atakowali Pottera, gdyż Czarny Pan chce go mieć dla siebie. Jedyny moment, w którym Snape stracił kontrolę nad sobą wystąpił w sytuacji, w której Harry nazwał go tchórzem. Wściekł się, ale powstrzymał przed atakiem na Pottera. Rok szkolny 1997-1998 thumb|Severus Snape podczas spotkania Klubu Pojedynków Voldemort po przejęciu kontroli nad ministerstwem uczynił Snape'a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dumbledore przewidział to i przed swoją śmiercią kazał Snape'owi przysiąc, iż będzie on za wszelką cenę chronił uczniów, co udowodnił m.in. gdy jako szlaban dla Ginny, Luny i Neville’a wysłał ich do Zakazanego Lasu z Hagridem. Wykonuje polecenia portretu Dumbledore'a. Dzięki portretowi Fineasa Nigelusa Blacka, którego drugi portret znajduje się w torebce Hermiony, dowiaduje się o miejscu pobytu Pottera i Granger. Podrzuca miecz Gryffindora do jeziora w pobliżu ich namiotu, gdzie poprowadził Harry'ego patronus łani, z którym młody Potter zidentyfikował swoją matkę, a nie posiadającego takiego samego patronusa, Snape’a. II Bitwa o Hogwart Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona pojawiają się w Hogsmeade, uruchamiają się alarmy i Snape natychmiast się o tym dowiaduje. Na korytarzu zamku spotyka Minerwę McGonagall, za którą podążają ukryci pod peleryną niewidką Harry Potter i Luna Lovegood. Między Severusem a McGonagall wywiązuje się pojedynek, do którego po chwili dołączają profesorowie Flitwick i Sprout. Snape ucieka, wyskakując przez okno. W filmie scena wygląda inaczej; Snape zwołuje wszystkich uczniów do Wielkiej Sali, nakazując im wydać Harry'ego Pottera. Po chwili chłopak wychodzi z szeregu. Po pojedynku z McGonagall Snape ucieka. Snape nie bierze udziału w walce. Nie do końca wiadomo, gdzie przebywa, jednak w pewnym momencie pojawia się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, wezwany przez Voldemorta. Czarny Pan, przekonany, że Czarna Różdżka nie jest mu posłuszna, bo to Snape jest jej panem, każe Nagini zabić Severusa. Umierając, Książę Półkrwi oddaje Harry'emu Potterowi swoje ostatnie wspomnienie, które ma chłopakowi wszystko wyjaśnić. Tuż przed śmiercią patrzy Potterowi w oczy, które Harry odziedziczył po ukochanej dla Snape'a Lily. Wygląd Snape był mężczyzną o haczykowatym nosie i o ziemistej cerze. Codziennie ubierał się w czarną szatę. Jego włosy były czarne, tłuste i sięgały mu do ramion. Osobowość Severus zawsze był mroczny i tajemniczy ale starał się być miły w stosunku do Lily. Po jej śmierci nigdy się nie uśmiechał, był zrozpaczony i obwiniał się za to. Trafił do Slytherinu z powodu jego krytycznego nastawienia do osób z mugolskich rodzin. Jednak pod tą czarną szatą kryło się dobre i pełne miłości serce. Został śmierciożercą z powodu fascynacji czarną magią, jednak zawsze był wierny Dumbledorowi. Nigdy nie przestał kochać Lily (w 7 części udowodnił to wyczarowując patronusa). Umierając, chciał ostatni raz spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego, gdyż przypominały mu oczy jego ukochanej. Był również odważny, z narażeniem życia zawsze chronił Harry'ego, mimo że go nienawidził z powodu podobieństwa do Jamesa. Harry zmienił do niego nastawienie w 7 części, po jego śmierci. Magiczne umiejętności Czarna magia – Snape bardzo dobrze znał się na Czarnej Magii. Już podczas swojego piątego roku szkolnego stworzył kilka zaklęć i uroków czarnomagicznych m.in. zaklęcie Sectumsempra. Wykazał także że umie rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne, głównie zaklęcie Avada Kedavra (co udowodnił, zabijając Albusa Dumbledore'a). Umiał także blokować zaklęcia czarnomagiczne takie jak np.: zaklęcie Sectumsempra czy Klątwa Cruciatus. Umiał również blokować działania nawet bardzo potężnych zaklęć, choć nie na długo (tak jak to zrobił z chorą ręką Dumbledore'a). Był także dobry w Legilimencjii i Oklumencjii. Eliksiry '''- był bardzo dobry w eliksirach. Potrafił przekształcać instrukcje eliksirów w taki sposób, by ich działanie było mocniejsze. '''Latanie – Jako śmierciożerca potrafił latać bez żadnych dodatkowych przedmiotów. Relacje Z Lily Evans Snape od dziecka był zakochany w Lily Evans. To właśnie on wyjaśnił jej, że te wthumb|left|Lily i Severusszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które potrafią robić nazywają się magią. Gdy w piątym tomie Harry'ego i Dudleya Dursleya zaatakowali dementorzy, jak się później okazało, Petunia Dursley (siostra Lily) wiedziała kim oni są. Powiedziała Harry'emu, że ten „okropny dzieciak” opowiadał jej siostrze o nich. Snape miał nadzieję, że oboje trafią do Slytherinu, jednak Lily trafiła do Gryffindoru, wraz z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Podczas nauki w Hogwarcie Snape i Lily byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, do czasu, gdy Snape nazwał ją „szlamą”. Ten moment był ostatecznym końcem ich przyjaźni, pomimo że Snape bardzo tego żałował. Starał się naprawić ich przyjaźń, jednak Lily nie chciała go słuchać. Podczas śmierci Snape chciał spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. W tym ostatnim momencie życia chciał raz jeszcze przypomnieć sobie oczy ukochanej Lily. Albus Severus Potter drugi syn Harry'ego i Ginny otrzymał po nim imię – jak Harry powiedział, po najodważniejszym człowieku jakiego znał. J.K Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że Lily Evans mogłaby pokochać Severusa miłością romantyczną, gdyby nie jego zainteresowanie czarną magią i chęć przyłączenia się do Voldemorta. Snape zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i dlatego nigdy nie mógł sobie przebaczyć przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców, ponieważ wiedział, że gdyby nie to, Lily byłaby jego. Z Huncwotami Snape i Huncwoci nigdy nie mieli dobrych stosunków. Już w pociągu James Potter podkreślał, że chciałby należeć do Gryffindoru, a Snape do Slytherinu. Przez całą edukację w Hogwarcie chłopcy rywalizowali między sobą. Na piątym roku Severus został jednak upokorzony, a później wystawiony na poważne niebezpieczeństwo, jednakże z drugiej strony zawdzięczał życie Jamesowi Potterowi. Z Draconem Malfoyem thumb|232px Snape bardzo faworyzował uczniów należących do jego domu, jednym z nich był Draco Malfoy. Sympatia między nimi mogła być spowodowana przyjaźnią z jego ojcem Lucjusz Malfoy. Ponadto Draco nienawidził Harry'ego za to, że był wybrańcem - za co zaskarbił sobie większe względy u Snape'a. Z Harrym Potterem thumb|left|235px Od początku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie Snape go nienawidził (z wzajemnością), ze względu na jego wyjątkowe podobieństwo z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru do Jamesa. Próbował go jednak chronić i być wiernym Dumbledore'owi. Mimo że Harry był często poniżany na lekcjach eliksirów, Snape nie znienawidził go do końca, bo jego oczy przypominały mu oczy Lily. Nastawienie Harry'ego do Snape'a zmieniło się po odczytaniu jego myśli. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em thumb|215px Kiedy Snape zorientował się jaki błąd popelnił wydając przepowiednię Voldemortowi, udał się do Dumbledore'a i błagał, aby chronił Lily. Mimo to ona i James zginęli, przeżył tylko Harry. W zamian za to Dumbledore oczekiwał od Snape'a, aby był mu wierny, dlatego dostał w Hogwarcie posadę nauczyciela eliksirów. Do końca Snape pozostał najwierniejszym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. Z Zakonem Feniksa Snape był nielubianym członkiem Zakonu. Nie przepadali za nim szczególnie nowi członkowie jak Bill Weasley czy Tonks – przez jego zamiłowanie do czarnej magii i dawne śmierciożerstwo. Ze względu na to, że Dumbledore mu ufał, starali się go jednak tolerować. Z rodzicami Zanim Severus trafił do Hogwartu, nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Rodzina żyła w biedzie, a on sam znienawidził ojca, bo ten znęcał się nad matką. Mimo tego mama Snape'a opowiedziała mu o magii i Hogwarcie – prawdopodobnie to ona zaszczepiła w nim chęć bycia w Slytherinie. Z Voldemortem Severus jako młodzieniec był zafascynowany czarną magią i dlatego dołączył do grupy śmierciożerców. Jednakże kiedy przekazał Sami-Wiecie-Komu przepowiednię o Harrym i zrozumiał, że przez to Lilly jest w niebezpieczeństwie, błagał Dumbledore'a, by ten ją ocalił. Od tego czasu działał na dwa fronty – był śmierciożercą (i to najbardziej przez Voldemorta lubianym) i jednocześnie pomagał Zakonowi. Do końca pozostał wierny Dumbledore'owi, a nigdy nie był Voldemortowi. Co ciekawe – mistrz legilimencji, jakim był Voldemort, nie był w stanie przejrzeć prawdziwych myśli, motywów i zamiarów Severusa Snape'a, co świadczy o bardzo zaawansowanych umiejętnościach tego nauczyciela jako mistrza oklumencji. Z Syriuszem Nigdy nie lubił Syriusza. Lecz gdy Harry powiadomił go w jego gabinecie, że Syriusz jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ten przekazał to do Grimmauld Place 12. Z Dolores Umbridge Miał dobre stosunki do czasu gdy nie odmówił jej dostarczenia veritaserum do przesłuchania Harry’ego – zasłonił się wówczas brakiem tego specyfiku (że oddał jej już wcześniej ostatnie jego zapasy) oraz koniecznością miesięcznego dojrzewania go po ewentualnym przygotowaniu. Z uczniami Snape nigdy nie darzył uczniów nawet najmniejszym pozytywnym uczuciem, jednak Ślizgonów tolerował najbardziej. Harry'ego nienawidził z powodu jego podobieństwa do ojca. Etymologia Severus to po łacinie "surowy". Nazywał się tak panujący w latach 193–211 n. e. rzymski cesarz (Lucius Septimius Severus), znany głównie z tego, że po obwołaniu go cesarzem przez jego legiony (był wówczas namiestnikiem Panonii Górnej) pokonał, w dwóch wojnach domowych, innych kandydatów do tronu, jak też z tego, że dążył do objęcia ochroną państwa i prawa wszystkich mieszkańców Imperium. Ciekawostki * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Horacy Slughorn wspomina, że tylko jednemu uczniowi udało się dobrze uwarzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci, żeby wygrać Felix Felicis. Nauczyciel mówił wtedy o Severusie Snape'ie. * Lily Evans prawdopodobnie może zawdzięczać swoje dobre oceny z eliksirów częściowo Severusowi, gdyż zadurzony i zakochany mógł pomagać jej w eliksirach. * Snape nigdy nie przestał kochać Lily. Jednym z dowodów jest to, że umierając chciał ostatni raz zobaczyć jej zielone oczy, które odziedziczył Harry oraz to, że patronusem Snape'a jest łania – patronus Lily. *Nienawidził tak bardzo Neville'a, ponieważ mógł on być Wybrańcem, co oznaczałoby, że gdyby Lord Voldemort zaatakował rodzinę Longbottomów, najprawdopodobniej jego ukochana Lily by przeżyła. *Albus Severus Potter, syn Harry'ego i Ginny, odziedziczył po nim imię, jako po najdzielniejszym człowieku jakiego znał Harry. *To Severus wysłał Harry'emu i Hermionie miecz Godryka Gryffindora. * Prawdopodobnie w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp ujrzałby siebie z żywą i szczęśliwą Lily. * Severus Snape jest jedną ( z dwuch) osobą w serii, która nigdy nie zwróciła się do Harry'ego po imieniu. * Jego imię i nazwisko zostało zaczerpnięte z nazwy wioski w Anglii. Nazwa zaś wioski pochodzi najprawdopodobniej od rzymskiego cesarza Septymiusza Severusa. * Postać Snape'a jest wzorowana na nauczycielu chemii, który kiedyś uczył Rowling. * Severus Snape jest jednym z ulubionych bohaterów Rowling. * W jednej z parodii Harry'ego Pottera Snape wypija wywar z zapachu skunksa i przeżył atak węża. * Snape prawdopodobnie cierpiał na ciężką depresję po śmierci Lily, co tłumaczyłoby dlaczego dał się zabić Voldemortowi. Jako że Snape był dosyć inteligentny, na pewno przewidział, że Czarny Pan będzie próbował go zabić dla czarnej różdżki i gdyby chciał, mógłby zapobiec swojej śmierci. Jednak najprawdopodobniej Severus nie chciał żyć, ponieważ wciąż się obwiniał za śmierć Lily, a przed wcześniejszym samobójstwem powstrzymywał go jedynie Dumbledore. * Severus urodził się i zmarł w tym samym dniu tygodnia, w sobotę. * Pierwszą rzeczą, o jaką Snape spytał Harry'ego na pierwszym roku było: "Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?" Według języka wiktoriańskiego (języka kwiatów) "asfodelus" to typ lilii, która symbolizuje "Moje żale podążające za Tobą aż po grób", a piołun oznacza "abencię", co może symbolizować stratę. Interpretacja tego daje zatem: "Głęboko żałuję śmierci Lily". Zobacz też *Gabinet Severusa Snape'a ca:Severus Snape de:Severus Snape et:Severus Snape el:Σέβερους Σνέιπ en:Severus Snape es:Severus Snape fr:Severus Rogue id:Severus Snape it:Severus Piton nl:Severus Sneep ja:セブルス・スネイプ ru:Северус Снегг sl:Robaus Raws fi:Severus Kalkaros tr:Severus Snape Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Nauczyciele eliksirów Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Rodzina Snape Kategoria:Rodzina Prince Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Opiekunowie domów Kategoria:Portrety w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Poeci Kategoria:Sędziowie quidditcha